


looking for the thing to fill the void -

by alvaughn (orphan_account)



Series: pop psychology drabble series - [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, still can't write smut but i'm working on it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You guys disgust me,” She shakes her head, and Josh can’t help but smile. </p><p>“You’re the one that decided to date us,” Tyler says as he drops beside them on the couch again, pressing himself up against Josh’s right side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking for the thing to fill the void -

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm a dirty poly shipper i'm #exposed with this. anyways, this ship is cute as hell why aren't we all over this. this fic takes place in an ~alternate universe pre-the band becoming big & josh works at a record shop (it says that a couple of times & also thats slick my favorite job to write josh working for, bc that's where he belongs okaayy)
> 
> so here's some grouplove for you. expect a longer fic eventually at some point focusing on this relationship ok? ok, cool! 
> 
> title from sleeping with a friend by neon trees.

It’s still _weird_ , Josh thinks.

Tyler’s above him, fingers tight on Josh’s jaw as he kisses him breathless. They’ve only made it halfway into his apartment before Tyler finally pushed him onto the couch and told him that he couldn’t take it anymore, just needed to get his hands onto Josh. There’s too much going on in Tyler’s brain that Josh can’t comprehend, but it doesn’t really matter when his fingers brush against Josh’s shirt, right where his shirt stops covering his stomach, and he lets out a breathy sigh as Tyler moves to nip at his jaw.

“This okay?” Tyler asks and the words travel across Josh’s hot skin. He can only nod, moving one of his hands into Tyler’s hair as Tyler moves to suck bruises against his neck. It is okay too, which is the weirdest thing about it, because it still feels like it shouldn’t be okay. It’s been a few months now, at the very least, and he still feels weird being one-on-one with Tyler when they have a girlfriend. Tyler’s mouthing at the exposed skin of Josh’s collarbone where his shirt has been pushed aside in favor of his mouth when the front door opens again, and Josh still tenses even though he doesn’t have to. There’s a few moments before Jenna’s laughing quietly, and Tyler picks up his head only for a few moments to smile at her with his bruised, red mouth before he returns to his assault on Josh’s neck. He’s going to have some explaining to do later when people ask why he looks beat to shit. Fuck Tyler’s thing for marking Josh. Really, it's just a thing he's got for Josh - and it's probably because every time Tyler tries to do it to Jenna, she just pushes him away and tells him to fuck off. 

There’s a dip on the couch beside Josh, and thin, warm fingers are in the same place Tyler’s had been a few mere minutes ago, and Jenna’s got her lips pressed against Josh’s. It’s always a change between kissing them - Jenna’s softness is a much wanted change from the vigorousness of Tyler, and she doesn’t have the same desperation that Tyler seemed to have as they stumbled into the apartment. “You look so good,” She mutters, moving her other hand to brush the hair that had been sticking to Josh’s forehead as she smiles sickeningly sweet at him. “Are you having fun there?” She turns her attention to Tyler, who’s toned back the aggressiveness in favor of watching her kiss Josh.

“I’m always having fun,” He replies, and Jenna laughs, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips before she settles beside Josh.

“I swear, you two are always trying to get off,” She rolls her eyes, and Josh laughs, watching the pointed look Tyler gives her.

“Hey, when you’ve got _this_ ,” He waves his hand in front of the two of them as if it’s helping him make his point, “You should never let a second where you could be doing something go to waste, okay?”

“I mean, I get it,” Josh says, and Tyler kisses him as a thank you.

“Whatever, I’m tired, because unlike the two of you,” Jenna glares at them, and Tyler sticks his tongue out as a response. Josh pinches his wrist, which earns him Jenna’s warm body pressing closer to him again. “I’ve been at work. I don’t have the luxury of being in a band, and working at a record shop where I get to pick and choose my hours,” She yawns to punctuate her sentence. Josh wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to press a kiss against her cheek.

“Sorry,” He says apologetically, and she shrugs before tucking her head against the crook of his neck.

“‘s all good,” She says in a tired tone, and Josh is pretty sure it’s the cutest thing he’s ever heard. Well, aside from Tyler moaning, but that’s another kind of cute. “What are we doing for dinner?”

“I can order Thai and we can watch that movie you rented the other night,” Tyler suggests, and Jenna reaches out, pulling his wrist to her mouth so she can press a light kiss against it.

“My knight in shining armor,” She laughs, glancing at him for a moment. “You know what I want, right?” Tyler nods and gets to his feet to find his phone and the take out menu they’ve got stored somewhere in the kitchen. “God, you’re so warm,” She mumbles happily against Josh, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck.

“Thanks,” He laughs quietly, rubbing her shoulder. “Long day?”

“Longest day of my life,” Jenna groans, pulling her legs up to rest in Josh’s lap. “Sorry I interrupted your makeout session,”

Josh makes an uninterested noise, letting his free hand find her ankles. He absentmindedly traces patterns on them and revels in the way Jenna relaxes against him. “All’s good there, Tyler sort of got me off in a bathroom when he came to pick me up at work, so it’s not like I haven’t gotten any today,” Jenna laughs against his neck, breath hot on his skin.

“You guys disgust me,” She shakes her head, and Josh can’t help but smile.

“You’re the one that decided to date us,” Tyler says as he drops beside them on the couch again, pressing himself up against Josh’s right side.

“What a mistake I made,” She says, and there’s no real fight behind her words. Tyler hums in an absent agreement, finding the remote to the television. It takes him a few moments to start the movie, but whenever he’s settled, he leans back and finds Jenna’s free hand with his own and intertwines their fingers together. His head rests on Josh’s shoulder, and there’s an odd contentness that he’s still yet to get used to, even after all these months.

It’s just domestic, and though it feels right, Josh still feels like he’s imposing on a relationship that isn’t quite his yet. One that never has been. It’s almost as if Tyler and Jenna can read his mind, because Tyler presses a kiss against Josh’s shoulder at the same time she mumbles, “I love you,” and then again, Josh has always sort of found comfort in the oddness of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up & lets be friends!  
> twitter - @heartbeatlng  
> tumblr - @jennajosevh


End file.
